A three-dimensional display, namely a 3D display technology, mainly obtains two images of a same object at different angles according to human vision, and the two images are respectively projected into a left eye and a right eye of a human, so that the images in the left eye and the right eye of the human have a certain parallax, a brain synthesizes a left eye image and a right eye image having parallax, which can generate depth perception, that is, a display effect of a three-dimensional image is formed.
A 3D display technology is mainly divided into two categories of an eyeglass type and a naked eye type. Special eyeglasses need to be worn for an eyeglass type 3D display technology, therefore, it is not conducive to the use of a portable equipment. A mobile electronic product pays more attention to a naked eye type 3D display technology. The naked eye 3D display technology is mainly divided into a cylindrical lens grating type and a slit grating type.